


Post-Origin

by Lipstickcat



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickcat/pseuds/Lipstickcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginnings for Dash...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Origin

Bright bursts of light bloomed across velvet darkness, neon blues and pinks skittered tracks across a void that had limits. Within the margins behind his eyelids, the boy saw yellow ink splashes that bled, while the insides were once again consumed by black. 

His eyelids fluttered, reacting to each new explosion, first screwing up tight, then threatening to break the bond of eyelashes and open, but never quite managing it. As his mind zoomed deeper into the long cavern of space, points of light rushing at him like passing stars, he also became more aware:

First, his eyebrows, scowling at each new disturbance. Then his lips, dry and stuck together, the tongue and throat behind equally parched. He peeled his mouth apart and a low moan came out.

He was cold, too. His skin felt sharp with goosepimples; every hair standing on end in a futile animal-like attempt to trap some warmth. Beneath his ass, an icy hard surface that was unforgiving to sit upon.

A dull smell of burning, of something smoky and singed, found its way into his awareness, and finally he overrode the internal instruction to hide in the void. He opened his eyes. 

The void was better, infinitely. The boy found himself incomprehensively in some sort of living room; the walls a dirty pink, and shiny, and heaving. Like the belly of a beast, or a womb. His hands hurt, and as he looked down at the strange markings on the backs of them, currently mostly obscured by the blackened, melted flesh, he realised that he couldn't remember how he got there. He couldn't remember anything. 

His mouth unpeeled again and this time he screamed.


End file.
